


One of a Kind Thief

by FrostCryptid



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complicated - Freeform, M/M, Nonbinary Character, i got a list of em, idk yet, ill add to the tags as i go, it depends on where my muse takes me, nonbinary zangetsu, prompts fic, some might be tied to each other and some might not, zangetsu is shiro not ossan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostCryptid/pseuds/FrostCryptid
Summary: One of a Kind Thief (of the Heart)Filled with Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Zangetsu shenanigans, serious or otherwise. They all deserve a little love and affection, even when they're unsure what they want. It happens though and they'll figure it out in the end. They love each other after all.Prompt Fic. 200 Prompts of one of the pairings listed or all. Some may be long or short but please enjoy nonetheless <3





	1. Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Found a list of prompts and figured it might get the gears whirling and twirling so I could start writing more. Hope this helps honestly. Again, this is dedicated to everyone in the hichiichi/shiroichi server <3

“It’s not that complicated.” Ichigo rolled his eyes as he went about his morning routine. He went through his checklist; brushing his teeth, morning coffee, breakfast, get dressed, and grabbing his lunch.

“What do you mean not complicated? King, you realize just want Grimmjow wants from you right?” Zangetsu shot back but Ichigo knew him to be jealous.

Grimmjow, his coworker of five years, and Zangetsu, his roommate and best friend of eleven years, vyed for his attention. While flattering, it was a real pain in the ass. They were both close to him respectively but both always tried to one up the other and ended up fighting. Gifts have been broken and damaged just like skin and bone.

Ichigo told the two either one of them would get him or neither would. He valued their friendship too much to decide himself and after all the grief they caused him, they should decide who backs down.

“Zan, please. Let me just have one day of work without you getting in a mood. Also _without_ you showing up to make sure I don’t need anything. I’ll be fine and I already told you both what to do. Once there’s an agreement, let me know.” Ichigo did a double take in the mirror after he checked his clothes. The bags under his eyes seemed to grow bigger everyday.

A pale hand clasped over his. “Let me.” Zangetsu kissed his knuckles gently before sitting him on the toilet. They turned to the bathroom mirror, opening it to grab the small bottle of coverup. The touch ghosting his flesh as makeup was applied lightly.

Blue eyes with golden flecks studied his face, using their other hand to turn him this way and that. Satisfied, Zangetsu gave him a smirk. “Done?”

“All freshened up. Now get some lunch packed and get out of here. You’ll be late otherwise.” The cap snapped back on, echoing throughout the bathroom. Ichigo slid behind his roommate but watched them as they shuffled around. He knew they knew he was grateful and briefly wondered what he did to attract them.

“Don’t forget to eat. There’s some breakfast on the table I left out for you.” Ichigo felt the soft moment was over between them when he saw a sneer lighting Zangetsu’s face.

“Yeah, yeah. I will, so stop worrying.” He heard dishes shifting around as he left a few minutes later, glad he got his roommate to surprisingly eat for once.


	2. Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Y'all should know what's coming next with the chapter title._

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez came to Karakura Town for one reason and one reason only. To find the graceful little thing with orange hair who did a famous performance of his. It had reminded him when he was younger and still coming off the high from winning a gold medal. Someone recorded and posted a video for all the world to see. He couldn’t look away until it ended and he found himself booking a flight to Japan.

His agent, of course, wasn’t happy with him and told him to return immediately. Not only that but his friend and fellow pupil decided to follow him.

Zangetsu Shirosaki, a person with white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, was learned with and was taught some things by Grimmjow. They competed violently for years but finally settled on friendly terms when the two tied for first place.

But then Grimmjow and Zangetsu both said they would not be skating in the next season.

Everyone had been more than disappointed, even other competitors. No one could change their mind though. Both knew the other was getting tired of the same old thing over and over and over again. Their routines became old and repetitive, something neither could stand and they knew it. What else was there to do other than take a break?

A second video was posted as they landed in Japan. They watched it in their taxi, this time one of Zangetsu’s routines.

“You weren’t kidding with the kid’s talent. That form? Those moves? The style? Fuck, Grimm. We hit the jackpot with this one.” Zangetsu was just entranced as he’d been. The look on their face almost identical to his own when Grimmjow looked in a mirror minutes after he’d seen it, still unbelieving. “Can we keep him?”

Grimmjow grinned and brought them closer for a kiss. “Why do you think we’re here in the first place?”

A matching, wicked grin split Zangetsu’s face, eager to meet the being who captured their attention. They braced Grimmjow for another kiss. Excitement filled the car as blue met blue. Their eyes more expressive than they themself were. Eyes spoke of adoration and hunger. Something new they’d never seen before and wanted a repeat performance.

Grimmjow would make sure they got it.

When they arrived in Karakura Town, they would find a place to stay and then would they look for their new ice skater. Be his coaches and perhaps more if he agreed.


End file.
